


Bon Courage [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the outside, the rain shelter looks so small—nowhere near as big and lonely as it felt the first day you sat there. You take a deep breath and try to avoid the sinking feeling of weight settling over your whole body. It’s only been a few days. You have food and everything. It’s going to be fine.</p>
<p>(But nobody came.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Courage [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bon courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956403) by [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Bon Courage 

  


**Author:** feralphoenix  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Undertale  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** From the outside, the rain shelter looks so small—nowhere near as big and lonely as it felt the first day you sat there. You take a deep breath and try to avoid the sinking feeling of weight settling over your whole body. It’s only been a few days. You have food and everything. It’s going to be fine. (But nobody came.)  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4956403) | **Wordcount:** 4150  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bon%20Courage.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 34:02  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

I didn't intend to fall into this fandom, but...  
[ Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qSvazH7OSE) is a piano rendition of the Heartache and ASGORE themes.

If you enjoyed listening to this story, please consider leaving a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
